


what a heavenly way to die

by rhythmandbeat



Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmandbeat/pseuds/rhythmandbeat
Summary: The four times Woojin scared the shit out of Woong and the one time he scared himself to death.





	what a heavenly way to die

**Author's Note:**

> 2WOOIST REJOICE!  
> JK i need to get this shit out of my mind sorry

 

 

 

Let it be known that Park Woojin is a prankster.

 

Woojin, according to his little shitty friends, is the biggest fool they ever have met in their entire lives. He’d like to think it’s w _rong per se_ , it’s not like he’s pulling pranks on them each and every day of his existence (Donghyun hyung would scoff at his hypocrisy) but then he gives no fucks at all.

 

 

In his life, there have been numerous victims for his annoying pranks. First off, it’s Youngmin hyung aka the Fragile Grandpa. He (still) tries pranking him here and there but the eldest seems unbothered every time he ever tries. He’d roll his eyes and gives him a comforting pat on his shoulders. _Nice effort,_ he’d comment and leave afterwards. He somehow likes the way Donghyun hyung would first be scared then after that disappoints the Busan boy because then Donghyun would shrug him off. Daehwi is by far the loudest and would actually throw things at him.

 

His favorite target?

 

_Jeon Woong._ The last occupant of their shared apartment.

 

Why you may ask?

 

He’s never known that all his pranks would backfire on him one day.

 

**_i._ **

****

The first time he’s met Jeon Woong is when the latter’s first day in the apartment he shares with Youngmin, Donghyun, and Daehwi. It’s been a long day in the University and he’s not sure whether he wants to thank God for having a productive day. He’s passed all the projects he’s needed and the semester is about to be finished.

 

He hears soft humming that he hasn’t heard before in the kitchen so he tiptoes as fast as he can inside his room. He’s been told that he’s sharing a room with the new guy so he launches himself onto the bed that isn’t his and hides himself under the soft sheets. There is something he likes in the way the scent of the sheets enter his nostrils.

 

_Quite refreshing,_ he thinks.

 

Smells like strawberries. A little bit strong yet sweet.

 

Woojin giggles quietly when he hears the door opens and the new guy still humming himself to a song he’s heard from Daehwi for so many times because the youngest is the biggest fan of Twice.

 

He watches in fascination as the bed dips (new guy still as clueless as he can be) and lies on the bed without really realizing something is beside him. How can one be so clueless, Woojin wonders.

 

When the guy tries wiggling himself more, he realizes that his back is on him and he’s using his phone that’s why he’s not really giving him an attention so he tries blowing air onto his ears. The guy tries whining, scratching his left ear in plain confusion.

 

Woojin peels off the blanket from his face and the guy realizes the situation because he suddenly turns around and screams as loud as he can, jumping off the bed, accidentally throwing his phone off on the floor. Woojin laughs and smugly shoots up on the bed.

 

“Welcome aboard, I guess?” He says in lieu of welcoming the new guy.

 

The door is opened and they see Youngmin looking at them disapprovingly, sighing. “Woojin.”

 

Woojin jumps off the bed, wiggling his ass and hands from excitement. “Just welcoming our new roommate.” He shrugs off then turns to the blonde guy seated on the floor like he’s lost his soul to the demon. “Hello, my name is Park Woojin at your service. Welcome to our small hell.”

 

“You’re the only demon in here.” Youngmin tuts at him mockingly.

 

“Hyung,” he sighs in annoyance. “Daehwi, the biggest demon, is going to hear you. I know I’m your favorite just don’t be obvious.”

 

Youngmin shakes his head and glances at the blonde one, “Woongie, you think you can get your senses back there?”

 

Woongie, the aforementioned blonde guy, sits on his bed with his face hiding behind his hands, still kind of screaming. There’s a little excitement in the way Woojin feels --- a little bit proudness that he’s able to scare the new guy off. It’s, for him, a little bit of an honor that Woojin would take pride on.

 

But when the blonde meets his eyes, Woojin feels like the world slowly halts. His eyes have disappeared like the crescent moons on his face and there’s a tiny pout forming on his tiny red lips.

 

“You scared me.” He whines like a baby then when he’s gotten himself together after a while, he smiles like a baby that Woojin wants to cradle in his arms. “I’m Woong, though. Jeon Woong and I guess I’m your roommate from now on.”

 

_Cute even the way he talks._

“Woojin? Woojin? Oo—jin?”

 

_Eh?_

“One of these days, I’ll get back at you.” Woong says determinedly.

 

He shakes himself to get his shit together and sees Woong looking at him weirdly, right hand frozen in the air. Woojin just gives him a high-five and leaves for his bed.

 

_Weird_ , he thinks.

 

 

 

**_ii._ **

****

The first attempt to get closer their small clique thinks of is to go to an amusement park, courtesy of course their evil Kim Donghyun.

 

What baffles him is the way he should be scared right now that they are lining up for _Gyro Drop_ right now because he has a trauma on heights but he’s standing here with the others, looking at the way Woong’s eyes are currently shaking.

 

“Eyy—don’t tell me Woongie hyung is scared?” Daehwi mocks at the second eldest.

 

All the others’ attentions have drawn to the mentioned blonde guy who suddenly turns into a brave façade and vehemently shakes his head.

 

“No no no!” He cries and Woojin has the urge to suddenly coo at him.  “My mom raises no chicken here and Daejeon chicks should always take this as a challenge.”

 

“Atta boy!” Donghyun, the first Daejeon boy, approves.

 

“Busan boys don’t back out, too!” Youngmin suddenly peeps in his satoori and bumps his hips onto Woojin’s. “Right, Woojinie?” Youngmin is really having the audacity to smirk at him because this shitty grandpa knows of his phobia.

 

The others have been waiting for him so he looks like he’s the bravest boy in Lotte World right now and shrugs like the brat he is, “Gyro Drop? Pffft, that’s nothing.”

 

 

When it’s their turn, however, he looks at Youngmin sitting on his right side and asks, “How high is this?”

 

“Just think as if you’re in the elevator.” The one in question replies, “It’ll lead you to the fifteenth floor.”

 

“Fifteen floors?” Woong, who is on his left side, yells. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

 

Woojin watches as Woong tries to regulate his heavy breathing. He closes his eyes and releases the breath he’s been holding. He’d close his eyes again then does the same repetitively.

 

Of course, Woojin is a little shit, so he whispers, “Are you scared Woongie hyung? Here” he has the courage to offer his hand (as a joke) at the elder. “take my hand then.”

 

The elder looks at him weirdly then takes his hand and he notes how contrasting their hands are. Woong’s hand is nice and white and his fingers are long whilst Woojin’s are sunkissed. But Woojin feels a throbbing at the back of his ears and he’s not sure as to why.

 

When they shoot up and down, Woojin is a little braver because even if he feels like the blood circulation in his hand has stopped with the way Woong’s squeezes it, he feels like maybe he can take it and he’d offer his other free hand for the elder to hold.

 

 

Once they are off the Gyro Drop, Woojin can’t take his eyes off the way his hand is redder and the hand mark leaves. _It’s strange,_ because he’s never felt a little bolder, especially after the ride and they have gotten their senses back.

 

“Thank you.” Woong mutters in the sincerest voice he can muster.

 

 

 

 

**_iii._ **

****

‘We’re watching a movie!” Woojin announces happily with the popcorn in his hands while all of them are hanging out in their living room.

 

The rest groans while Woong looks excited with the thought. Woojin’s eyes glint at how innocently his hyung looks and sits down beside him.

 

“Why do you all look down?” Woong asks them because none of the three moves from where they’re sitting. “It’s a good bonding time, come on!”

 

Woojin faces him with a sad pout. “I can’t believe the rest don’t appreciate my will to have a bonding with you! It’s our vacation so come on, please.”

 

Daehwi sighs and builds down their small fortress where everyone can lie down. Donghyun stands up and gets more blankets and Youngmin returns from the kitchen with his hands full of drinks. Woojin spreads himself nearer Woong’s side (not because he’s possessive, it just feels like it’s his place).

 

The youngest then whispers, “I know what you’re doing and I’m going to watch everything backfire on you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re saying, Hwi-yah.”

 

Daehwi’s corner of lips turn upwards like there is something that Woojin doesn’t know but he knows he should. He isn’t sure it’s because he really has no idea what it is or because Woojin is trying to bury it at the back of his mind.

 

“The movie’s on!” Woong yells excitedly.

 

_Perfect_ , Woojin’s mind screams because Woong still has the excited look on his face as he pays attention to the movie.

 

Woojin observes the distance between him and Woong. It’s a little close. Closer than the distance he’s sharing with their maknae right now. It’s a little intimate that Woojin can’t shake his mind off with how comfortable he is with the last person to be rooming with him. He’s told that he’s an awkward pea to strangers and people he’s not close with.

 

Jeon Woong has been living with them for the last two months.

 

E _xactly,_ his mind counters. Only two months and it took him at least three months with the others. But maybe it’s with Woong --- the way he’s so awkward himself at the start and Woojin can’t help but like that.

 

“Wait a minute.” Woong quips and he sees the way his eyes are suddenly shaking and his shoulders tensing. There’s a satisfied smile on Woojin’s face right now as he tries to look as nonchalant as he can. “Is this --- ?”

 

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

“AAAAAAAAAaAahhhhAHAAHHHHHHHH!” The loud voices of Woong and Daehwi makes Woojin heart feels more contented as the ghost suddenly appears in the screen. He feels Daehwi attacking him with punches that he’s used to.

 

What he is not used to is the way Woong is burying himself next to Woojin. He’s not used to the way his he has his body turned to him like a little kid. Woojin is not used to the way he wants to suddenly turn off the TV and protect him like a kid. He has the urge to hug him and keep him off from the bad things in the world.

 

What he is not used to is he does what he’s trying to stop himself from doing. The next thing he knows is that he’s having his arms around Woong, rubbing his palms on his back in circles.

 

“Shhh, shhhh, shhh.” He tells him comfortingly. “I’m here, Woongie hyung. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that you --- I’m so sorry.”

 

Woong looks up at him with his eyes sticky with tears. Woojin should have been a little off with how the elder looks but none of it matters to him. Right now. Not anymore.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says once more.

 

The way the elder suddenly shakes his head then wraps his arms around his neck has Woojin in shock. He should pull away. He should push Woong off of him. Yet, he doesn’t. He stays on his place even when the elder wiggles himself on top of Woojin and still has himself buried on Woojin’s neck.

 

“You’re the best, Woojinie.” Woong says in his smallest voice.

 

_Woojinie,_ the nickname coming from Woong’s lips makes everything sweeter.

 

 

**_iv._ **

****

Today is Woong’s birthday.

 

Everyone is scattered around the living room with their party hats on. Woojin has the best gift for him: a cake.

 

It’s the cutest cake he’s seen in his entire life. It’s a character that resembles Woong with his eyes like half crescents of the moon when he smiles. Woojin is going to make sure that he’d like it as he enters the living room with the said cake on his hands, avoiding the lit candle be blown by the air.

 

Youngmin, Donghyun, and Daehwi sing him a Happy Birthday. Woong’s hands are in the praying form as he closes his eyes to say his birthday wish. Woojin watches in amusement as he mutters something that neither can comprehend. Perhaps, it’s his birthday wish and Woojin shouldn’t nick pit on knowing what it is about because when Woong meets his eyes it feels like it’s more than okay.

 

Then he watches as Woong blows the candle. His hands immediately acting up on his own and pushes the cake on his face. The rest stops laughing and Woojin feels like an eternity as Woong looks up to them with caked face.

 

“Happy Birthday!” He greets happily.

 

There’s a sudden beat in silence as he waits for Woong’s reply because really, he looks like a ghost with cake smeared on his face. Woong should be mad by now or maybe that’s what the rest of them are waiting him to be but then he smiles his beautiful smile, icing on his nose and says, “I think I found the best gift, Woojinie.”

 

His words are confusing, Woojin recalls but he says nothing because he wants to punch a wall at the moment for Woong is looking as the goddamn definition of being CUTE. Daehwi has been the cuter but this time, Woong’s driving him crazy. Literally and figuratively crazy.

 

_I think I found the best gift_ , his mind recalls but then there’s a sudden realization that Woojin is the one who has found the best gift in Woong himself.

 

 

 

 

**_iv._ **

****

****

Sewoon is holding a Halloween party and Woojin is dressed up as a sexy firefighter mingling around. He’s met all his college friends from before and has passed by his ex-girlfriend, as well.

 

Yet, Daehwi and Woong haven’t been showing up yet.

 

He’s looking forward to the costumes Woong particularly chose for that day. He’s bugged him to death to give him any ideas just to prepare his heart from the demise but he never relented.

 

“Are you looking for someone, hyung?” Jinyoung asks suddenly in his Li Shaoran costume.

 

“Me?”

 

“Oh, he’s here!” If Jinyoung’s eyes could glint, it’d be right now as he fixes his gaze on the people showing up in the garden. Amongst them is Jeon Woong in his angel costume. There’s a halo and there are wings attached on his back but the grand attack? It’s just him wearing jeans and his full body showing and being displayed for all eyes to see.

 

“Pick up your goddamn jaw, Woojin.” Daniel, a senior from the same University, calls him out.

 

Woojin knows better than be affected by the words because the next thing he sees is Woong falling inside the goddamn 6 feet pool that is too deep for the shorter one and he does what he thinks he does. He jumps.

 

He jumps in the pool with urgency and pulls Woong off the pool with Donghyun and Youngmin waiting just right beside it. Woong’s eyes are closed as he leans forward to check if he’s still breathing.

 

“No.” He yells, pumping his chest as if he’s a goddamn lifeguard, his heart inside this throat. He desperately looks around with the brimming tears in his eyes to his friends who all look shell-shocked with the situation. “Call 991! What are you standing there?”

 

He looks down at his hyung and pinches his lips with his own, taking a deep breath. “So stupid, who drowns himself like this? I haven’t even told you I like you yet and you’re going to die on me? Seriously, Jeon Woong? I still want to date you! I still want you to tell me that you like me. Fuck fuck fuck.”

 

Woojin plunges in and tries to give him a CPR. There’s a pin drop silence because he knows Woong is dying at the moment but his hyung’s lips are so soft and tender that he takes another CPR that is uncalled for then another one and when he’s about to take one more, Woong’s are eyes suddenly open.

 

The heat on his face is obvious as he sits dumbly on the wet grass with Woong looking like he’s won the world.

 

Then there’s Woojin looking as if he’s about to die because realizing that the chance he has with Woong would slip if he doesn’t take a chance. Perhaps, this is the second chance that’s been given to him by the Gods and Goddesses themselves up above and Woojin is not sure whether to be thankful or not.

 

Woong is alive. He is alive and he’s sitting in front of him, breathing and solid.

 

“So you like me?” He teases with a smile, as if he wasn’t dying moments ago --- as if he didn’t drown minutes ago and then he looks around them, to all his friends and he sees them watching earnestly like this had been planned all along.

 

“Wait --- did you just prank me?”

 

Woong crawls onto his lap then wraps his arms around him, looking innocent and a shit. “You said that you haven’t told me that you liked me yet.” He pursues and is not answering his question because he’s a fucking shit. “So you like me?”

 

He knows that his pranks would backfire at him one of these days but he’s never thought or imagined that it would be like this, with Woong on his lap, looking innocent yet sexy at the same time.

 

Park Woojin closes his eyes and sighs deeply. “I do, happy now?”

 

Woong shakes his head stubbornly at him. “I want you to tell me properly this time. Not me faking my death.”

 

“You’re a shithead, do you even realize that?”

 

Woong nods at him.

 

“But yes, I fucking like you so much you have my heart with your first hello.” He admits, taking his hands into his, interlocking their fingers together. “You have me at the first smile, at your first laugh, you have my whole heart goddamn it and this sounds so whip but I like you so so so much.”

 

Woong looks at him, satisfied with his words. “And you have mine at your first prank. At your second, your third and now --- we’re here---.”

 

“Who looks so dumb that they need to prank each other before they actually confess.: Donghyun continues and everyone laughs at them.

 

Does that bother Woojin?

 

Definitely not, especially when Woong meets his eyes and he feels the softest pair of his lips on his.

 

_What a heavenly way to die,_ he decides as he closes his eyes and forget the crowd.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
